1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and particularly, to a portable electronic device with a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as cell phones often include a camera module seated in its housing for capturing images. The housing defines a through hole at a surface. The camera module is seated in the housing and receives light via the through hole and captures an image accordingly. With ongoing efforts to continually reduce volume and weight of such electronic devices, length of the camera module decreases accordingly. However, quality of the image decreases significantly when the camera module is shortened.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.